1. Field of the Invention
The detailed disclosure that follows herebelow generally relates to recreational and therapeutic swings and more particularly to air or other pneumatically powered swing systems suitable for disabled individuals or invalids.
2. Description of Related Art
Swings are commonly used to provide therapeutic movement and/or exhilaration for toddlers and adult people of all ages; particularly for physically or intellectually challenged individuals. In the latter case, swing therapy holds potential for an enhanced sense of well being. Commonly known “powered” swing systems are driven by electric motors, battery source, or varied types of mechanical crank systems.
Most swings large and small are simply pushed manually by a companion, playmate, caretaker, parent or others. For example, at institutional caretaking facilities, manually driven swings generally demand attendants dedicated to each swing system operation. These can be time consuming and budget-intensive—not to mention physically exhausting. Converting to electric motors and battery powered units for operating swing systems can be costly, not only for system investment but also in terms of human capital and operational expenses.
Electric motors in general introduce an obvious safety hazard with respect to typically metal swing frames. Batteries are subject to repeated depletion wherein the swing's motion and associated benefits diminish or cease, thus demanding prompt battery replacement if swing motion is to be resumed. Mechanical crank driven swings tend to be a laborious nuisance since active crank cycle time is limited, and because the crank mechanism itself can be annoyingly noisy and subject to jamming. Besides, due to liability issues such swing drive systems are believed to no longer exist on the commercial market.
Currently available swing drives have weight limitations. Motor, battery or crank-powered swings are usually assigned to light duty only and are wholly inadequate for supporting and moving (i.e., swinging) swing seat occupants greater in size and mass than typical infants. Weight or mass is a consideration in terms of swing design for heavier swing seat occupants, particularly with regard to natural frequency effects. Overall size of passengers can be an issue with respect to air resistance. Likewise, typically lightweight construction of conventional battery or crank swings cannot withstand stress inherent in extended swinging.
Thus, it is understandable that existing swing systems involving electric motors, cranks and battery-powered operation are less desirable since they can be expensive and/or inadequate for maintaining satisfactory swinging motion where extended utilization and/or heavier swing occupants are concerned.
Not only is swing equipment costly, but significant institutional staff or family/friend labor often is dedicated to providing adequate swing motion for swing seat occupants who are disabled or otherwise physically and/or intellectually challenged individuals. Typically, hands-on assistance in the form of direct, manual pushing may be necessary several times each minute. Moreover, existing swings with motor or battery drives require tedious power/frequency adjustment for occupants of different mass/weight and size.
Continuous manual readjustment of a swing's power drive system from one occupant to the next can be a daunting task for caretakers or healthcare providers—presenting not only physical demands but also cognitive challenges of managing control variables factoring occupant weight, power levels and frequency. All this, added to the many other daycare worker duties in a therapy or caretaking facility can be overwhelming. Too often, the unfortunate result is considerably limited or non-existent swing therapy for the disabled or challenged.
Representative examples of existing, powered swing systems include: Barrett's U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,317 presenting a crank-wound spring motor; Bochmann's U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,820 teaches a motorized swing system with a rechargeable battery drive to be enjoyed by a relatively small child; Kosoff's electrically powered baby swing shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,410, employing a battery powered DC motor and featuring a rotating eccentric weight at top to cause the oscillating motion.
Still more examples are: Bansal's U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,317 presenting an infant swing driven in its oscillating motion by a battery powered spring compensated solenoid; Arthur J. Record's British patent document GB2195259 presenting a swing configured to accommodate wheelchair bound persons; Ponder et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,053 presenting a remotely operated motorized swing having an electric drive which can be controlled directly by the swinging patient; Foehl's published PCT patent application WO02004080365 teaches a device for moving and caring for the totally disabled.
The above mentioned documented swing systems are subject to a variety of problems ranging from occupant mass/size limitations to relatively rapid power source exhaustion. None offers the convenience, effectiveness and control of the novel air powered swing system and method described herein. A pneumatically or air powered swing of the type described herebelow has been thoughtfully designed and found to effectively address the myriad of problems associated with conventionally powered swings. It is asserted that the presently disclosed innovation will prove invaluable to the trades and others, particularly with respect to caring for disabled individuals.